In a conventional spring-energized stapling machine, there is provided a strong main spring which provides the power upon the release thereof to drive staples into or through the objects. Such stapling machine does not include means for safety guard, hence, possibly under the abuse of the machine, the flying staples do cause serious harm to human's body or else.
And further, the conventional spring-energized stapling machine has not been equipped with means for paper-fastening as well as staple injection. The function of the machine of the prior art is accordingly limited within a smaller sphere.